


He Is Mine- A Drabble

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, First time writing, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Protective Papyrus, Stockholm Syndrome, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, True Love, Yandere Papyrus, hes mine!, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Swapfell Papyrus's thoughts on his sans, how much he loves him, NEEDS him.





	1. Chapter 1

Sans...so small so perfect so mine.  
My Lord, My Master, My entire reason for being.  
He doesn't know i watch him at night while he sleeps. My innocent little brother my Captain he is so strong! So fearsome but for all his skills he can never sense me. You see his soul knows who i am, That i love him that HE IS MINE. So his magic never alerts him when i am near...and i always am. He calls me lazy, such a cute pet name, but its because my little brother my sweet innocent perfect little brother with his 1hp NEEDS my protection. He has no idea how many worthless monsters have tried to take him from me, with their (Filthy!) lingering gazes, their (Meaningless) words of adoration. ALL HE NEEDS IS ME! MY BROTHER, MY SANS MY MATE! He thinks hes dominating me but no! He cant live without me! Hes my everything! His soul is filled with my magic! His body filled with MY SEED, HIS MIND IS FILLED WITH THOUGHTS OF ME! And i will kill everyone everything ! I WILL LEAVE THIS UNDERGROUND DEVOID OF ALL LIFE. He only needs me, my hands on his flesh, My tongue in his mouth, My cock in his sweet pussy. He just doesnt know how much he belongs to me. He can keep thinking im his pet, his mutt, his useless lazy brother. and i? I will keep watching him, protecting him, loving him.

You are mine M'lord....only mine.


	2. Sans Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life from sans POV

I AM THE TERRIBLE! MALICIOUS! SANS SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE ROYAL GUARD! ALL TREMBLE BEFORE ME! ALL KNOW MY REPUTATION THEY CANT EVEN LOOK ME IN THE EYES! THEY JUST STARE FEARFULLY OVER MY SHOULDER! AS IF THERE IS ANYTHING THERE TO LOOK AT! JUST MY USELESS GOOD FOR NOTHING BROTHER IF IT WASNT FOR ME HE WOULD SLEEP ALL DAY! ALL HE DOES IS DRINK SYRUP AND STARE OFF INTO THE DISTANCE SMIRKING...disgusting....BUT HE IS MY BROTHER AND I WILL NOT BE INADEQUATE IN ANY TOPIC EVEN IN BEING A BROTHER. HE ISN'T TOTALLY USELESS I SUPPOSE HE DOES AS I COMMAND, THE HOUSE IS KEPT CLEAN AND FOOD IS COOKED (THOUGH HIS COOKING IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MINE OF COURSE) AND IVE TRAINED HIM PERFECTLY TO PLEASURE ME....but lately hes been..weird. hes been staring at me..watching me...it feels like eyes are following me even in my room but i cant find anyone, no trace nothing...I'M NOT SCARED! THE TERRIBLE AND MALICIOUS SANS FEELS NO FEAR!...but i feel like something is coming...monsters are disappearing...and my brother is acting different...he says he's going to Muffet's but Muffet seems terrified...hes hiding something.

 

I used to wish i wouldn't of pushed him, demanded he told me what he was hiding. 

 

BUT ITS OK NOW! PAPY LOVES ME! AND NO ONE CAN TAKE US APART!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to stay in character i hope i did them justice.

**Author's Note:**

> i have not ever written online i hope its ok i accept constructive criticism please no flames.


End file.
